The Game of Love
by Kagome1
Summary: When Kikyou comes back from the grave Inu Yasha must decide who it is he truely loves..
1. Kikyou Returns

Chapter One  
  
Ok everyone this is my first Fan Fiction . . . here it goes  
  
  
  
"Stupid girl" Inu Yasha muttered after being forced to sit by Kagome.  
  
"My name isn't girl.." Kagome huffed.  
  
"Are we going to go or are you going to sit here all day?"  
  
"I'm sick of looking for the jewel shards lets stay here for awhile"  
  
"No if you hadn't shattered the jewel in the first place you wouldn't have to be looking!"  
  
"Well I still deserve a break don't I?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
Kagome sat in the fresh grass. It's' such a beautiful day she though and looked around. The golden sun reflected off the clear blue river. Cherry blossoms flew through the air and into the river, the cherry blossoms were so thick in some areas it made a blanket over the river. Inu Yasha slowly stood up and stretched. "I'm getting out of here"  
  
"Sit Inu Yasha"  
  
Inu Yasha's body forced him to sit down, he gave Kagome an angry look and crossed his arms over his chest furious with Kagome but not in a mood to argue with her.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked  
  
"What" He growled back at her  
  
"When you save me.. From others who want the jewel is it just because you need me to help you find the jewel fragments or are there other reasons?"  
  
"Feh.. What do you think?"  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe you-"  
  
"Maybe I what?" Inu Yasha cut her off "Maybe I like you!?" Inu Yasha chuckled, he never understood Kagome her and her silly 'school girl' ways, how she was always fussing about her tests and what not.  
  
"You're so insensitive!"  
  
"What difference does it make anyhow?"  
  
"Forget it" Kagome sighed softly and lay back in the soft grass. Inu Yasha saw something move behind a tree. Standing up Inu Yasha Withdrew his sword.  
  
"Who's there?" Inu Yasha demanded. At this point Kagome was sitting up again and facing in the direction of the tree. Her facial expression molded into a combination of fear and curiosity. Kagome squinted she thought she saw strands of what looked like hair, black hair showing from behind the tree. Inu Yasha's ears twitched, searching for sounds.  
  
"It's me" Came a familiar voice, from behind the tree stepped a woman with long, silky black hair and a pale face, she looked something like Kagome, it was Kikyou. Inu Yasha looked shocked and almost dropped his sword. Kagome instant knew who it was and was somewhat surprised herself.  
  
"Who is that?" Kikyo asked, looking at Kagome, Inu Yasha briefly looked back at her.  
  
"Kagome" He replied in a tone of voice like it didn't matter, Kagome blushed and looked down, the way he said it had hurt her. Kikyo stepped closer to Inu Yasha so that they were face to face, only an inch away.  
  
"Have you missed me?" she asked quietly. Inu Yasha answered with a quick nod and Kikyo kissed him on the lips.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened suddenly she felt so vulnerable. She felt her eyes water and she quickly got up and fled. She felt so stupid, she had never told Inu Yasha how she felt about him and now she was beginning to regret it. She ran through the forest, putting her arm over her face to block the low branches from hitting her face. When she finally stopped her arm was covered in blood from the many scrapes she got.  
  
Ok that's the end of chapter one Chapter two is soon to come! Look out for updates... I'd like some reviews so I can decide whether I should continue or not 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Chapter Two  
  
Yay! Finally got the second chapter up, sorry for the delay been having a hard time coping with myself heh...no one wants my life story so lets just get on with it shall we?..  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha was dazed his eyes had a glazed over look, he felt as though he was slipping into the dream world, he could see colors swirling and he might of made himself sick watching them but reality came crashing back at the sound of Kikyou's voice.  
  
"Your friend left" she said softly  
  
Inu Yasha's mind traced back to all the times Kagome had made him sit, and all the arguments they had ever gotten in more then he cared to count of course. No one had any business calling this girl his friend he despised her. Wait. . all those times he saved her every moment he spent searching for the jewel shards with her, if he hated her why would he have stuck around so long. His head hurt but he looked at Kikyou's face and could tell she was expecting a reply.  
  
"She isn't my friend," He said bitterly.  
  
Kikyou smirked though Inu Yasha failed to notice it. Her eyes gleamed with a sort of evil that Inu Yasha was all to blind to see.  
  
"He.. he's so stupid, let him stay with Kikyou and let her help him find the jewel shards I don't care" Kagome lied to herself which was often the case when it came to her feelings about Inu Yasha. She didn't want to feel that way. Every time she saw him it hurt deeply because she knew that she couldn't have him. "Oh Inu Yasha" she sighed, still talking to herself  
  
It doesn't matter anymore Kagome she thought to herself, he is even more untouchable then he was before  
  
Ruining the silence of the quiet forest the air was suddenly filled with the shrill cry that escaped Kagome's lips. She had felt something soft like fur brush up against her leg and thinking she was alone she panicked.  
  
"Shippo!" she cried out, somewhat relieved "You scared me half to death"  
  
"Sorry I was looking for you- hey why are you bleeding?" The little Kitsune looked at the blood on her arms that was streaming down her fingertips and hitting the ground every so often.  
  
"Um I guess I just wasn't paying attention when I was running"  
  
"Oh" Shippo tilted his head and looked at her "Where's Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome turned her head away and sighed. Hearing his name made her heart jolt and beat 100 mph "why would I care, I'm not his baby sister"  
  
"Well weren't you guys looking for the jewel shards together?"  
  
"He found other interests" She said angrily, she wanted to be alone but she would rather not tell the little Kitsune this. So she ended up sitting down on a tree stump, Shippo hopped up into her lap and curled up. It didn't take the little Kitsune to long to fall asleep, and at that point Kagome was in tears, silent tears that streamed down her cheeks some streamed into her mouth. The salty taste made her want to gag and she licked her dry lips.  
  
An hour passed by quickly. Inu Yasha was showing Kikyou around. Shippo's ears perked up when he heard the sound of Inu Yasha's voice. "I hear Inu Yasha Kag-" Shippo was cut off by Kagome who had grabbed him and put her hand over his mouth, she didn't want Inu Yasha to know that she was there.  
  
  
  
Ok I know the chapters are pretty short but I hate when people stop they're stories and stuff like most of you people do so this is all I could come up with for now and I don't want to make anyone made at me cause I make them wait like a week lol... Or more ( -_-0) Anyway I would really like some reviews and I want to ask people how they think this should end. . . Inu/Kag or Inu/Kik I personally would like Inu/Kag but I'll let you guys decide..Majority rules 


	3. Crazy Kagome?

Hello everyone once again! Finally I got the third chapter up Oh I forgot to mention the disclaimer in the last 2 chapters I figure your all intelligent enough to figure out that I own known of these characters but, I may be wrong, lol oh yeah Happy Thanksgiving to you all!  
  
  
  
Kagome took off through the forest with Shippo wrapped snuggly in her arms. Her attempt to keep herself unnoticed however failed Inu Yasha's ears perked up he could smell her scent and listened carefully for any sound she might make, but she was already to far away for him to hear her. Kikyo had a look of extreme displeasure on her face as soon as she noticed that Inu Yasha's attention had strayed.  
  
"Inu Yasha" She said quietly and batted her eyes. Inu Yasha. . Your such a fool a gullible fool. Kikyo thought.  
  
"Hmm? Oh sorry um... short attention span" that could be perhaps one of the stupidest things he had ever said and he could tell he goofed when Kikyo's expression turned into a frown.  
  
"This place hasn't changed much since i..died" Kikyo said trying to change the subject before Inu Yasha made another stupid excuse.  
  
"No I guess it hasn't" he answered.  
  
Kagome set Shippo down and threw herself down on the ground beside him, In a fit of rage she slammed her fist against the ground and let out a sharp piercing scream almost the same time a muffled cracking sound had been heard from her knuckles. Within that same moment Shippo darted over to her quickly, he had a frown upon his face and looked extremely concerned.  
  
"Go away Shippo!"  
  
"Kagome I think you broke your hand!" He now looked terrified at the thought.  
  
"I said GO AWAY!"  
  
"I'm going to get Inu Yasha" without another word the little Kitsune bound off in the direction in which they came, "Inu Yasha!" He yelled and sniffed the air trying to smell for him.  
  
Inu Yasha's sensitive ears perked up once more in the direction of Shippo's panicked voice, he could immediately sense the distress in the kitsune's voice and thought of Kagome in trouble, many different visions invaded his mind. Without thinking he ran off in the direction of the Kitsune's voice leaving the distraught Kikyo behind.  
  
"Inu Yasha! I think Kagome broke her hand!" Shippo said as soon as Inu Yasha was in sight. Inu Yasha froze and stared at Shippo.  
  
"That's all!!" Inu Yasha said angrily he thought that perhaps she was kidnapped or in more peril then a simple broken hand. A broken hand in Inu Yasha's opinion was nothing to cry about, it could have been much worse. "You made me wor-" He stopped suddenly, had he really been worried about her? No! he wouldn't let himself care, he had what he wanted now..why should Kagome matter anymore.  
  
"not just that, she seems really...well upset, did you do something to her Inu Yasha?"  
  
"No... that damn girls always upset about one thing or another"  
  
"She needs your help..." Shippo's voice sounded desperate  
  
"She doesn't need anything but herself" He huffed, Inu Yasha was trying to fake Shippo into thinking he didn't care. So eventually the Kitsune would insist he look at her hand and Inu Yasha wouldn't have to show he cared.  
  
Inu Yasha's plan didn't go to well, after hearing another cry from Kagome he bolted off in that direction. As graceful as he is he tripped over a large dead log that seemed impossible not to notice and landed face first on the ground. He kept his eyes closed and just lay there for a moment. He felt something wet hit the side of his face and roll down the side of his face and roll down his cheek. It cant be raining he thought its to nice out. Fearing the worst he opened his eyes, he saw Kagome's shoes. Slowly eyes traveled up.  
  
It was just as he feared. Kagome had snapped the end off her arrow and slit her left wrist with the sharp tip. "What are you crazy!" Inu Yasha shouted. Jumping to his feet he grabbed her wrist which was now pouring blood. Kagome didn't answer him, in fact her face was expressionless as though what Inu Yasha just said went right through her. Not that Inu Yasha would have cared to hear her excuse.  
  
Inu Yasha scooped her up in his arms and took off in the direction of the river, being careful to look where he was going this time. (Those pesky logs always jumping out in front of you...) He had his hand tightly wrapped around her bleeding wrist. "you've lost your damn mind" he growled and set her down at the river bank "would you stop!" his voice was filled with panic, Kagome's had rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha forcefully put her arm into the lukewarm water. Blood poured out of the fresh cut and spilled into the river. Inu Yasha ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around Kagome's wrist several times. Making sure it was tight he knotted the fabric tightly.  
  
"You would think that I don't need to baby-sit you" he huffed, shaking with fury as he clenched his fists.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it, please review! Oh and Happy thanksgiving all ^_^ 


	4. Inu Yasha Cares

Eeek this isn't going to be good I can already tell, but anyway I REALLY TRULY apologize for not updating. I wont make an excuse I lost interest for a day or two for some reason and then totally forgot about it, none of you know me but I have "The" worst memory of all time, thank you to Undying dreamer who reminded me that I should update and now I have..Yay . *looks around to see that no one is clapping* well...yes on with the story!  
  
  
  
"I'm sick of looking after you like you're a five year old Kagome" Inu Yasha Growled underneath his breath.  
  
"I never asked you to looking after me, and I damn well don't need you to either" Her words were bitter and angry though of course it had no effect what so ever on Inu Yasha, not much ever did. Her eyes wandered across his face, she could tell right away just by looking at his eyes that he was quite angry and for a second she thought she saw his eyes flicker red. His face could be read as also nothing but anger and that was quite certain. But Kagome was not frightened by his anger, slowly she lifted her good hand to his face, her fingers lightly touching his cheek and her thumb lay gently upon his jaw, slowly she caressed his soft skinned cheek, smiling vibrantly.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" He growled, but made no mention at all of her hand that was gently stroking his cheek, in fact his growl sounded a bit more like he was purring.  
  
"You care" her answer was so simple and he could not figure her out he tilted his head quizzically, her quiet laughter suggested to him that this gesture was cute in which case he quickly cocked his head back upwards.  
  
"Of course I-" He froze up, somehow he was just about to admit he had FEELINGS for her even if they were just friendly, of course he thought he had almost made the biggest mistake of his life. No matter what happened he promised himself that he would absolutely not let himself tell her that he cared. Kagome however had a different opinion and gave him a weird look of confusion, she couldn't understand why he had stopped in mid-sentence when he was about to say something so great to her, something that would mean so much.  
  
Swiftly Inu Yasha jumped to his feet as Kikyou became visible, from the high ferns that covered the bottom of the ancient forest. She stepped forward and did not even glance at Kagome once as she spoke calmly to Inu Yasha, Batting her eyes and looking somewhat upset although she certainly did not sound it.  
  
"Where did you go?" She asked innocently, her eyes staring straight into Inu Yasha's. She pried into his thoughts and enjoyed every minute of seeing him squirm under the intense mental strain, of choosing between the two of them, Kikyou and Kagome. But Kikyou had nothing to worry about, no she knew that Inu Yasha would choose her over Kagome wouldn't he? ...After a minute or so of though Inu Yasha finally stood up. Kagome's hand fells back into her lap and her eyes followed her hand. She knew what was going to come.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should of brought you with me or at the very least I should have sent Shippo back after you, I'm very sorry Kikyou, do you forgive me? "  
  
"Of course I forgive you" She said and smirked and looked down at Kagome who was sitting on a rock starting at the "bandage" wrapped around her wrist. Kagome did not need to look up to know that Kikyou's eyes were upon her. A cold chill ran down her spin and she shuddered. She let out a soft sigh. Again in the battle for Inu Yasha's attention she had been defeated. Without the notice of him she slowly crawled away, with hopes of finding Shippo.  
  
  
  
Well unfortunately that all for now I promise I'll update again tomorrow I PROMISE!!! 


	5. Going Home

Hello again everyone I kept my promise Hurrrrrraaaay! I'm so proud of myself . lol Anywho on to Chapter five..finally..  
  
  
  
3 Days Later  
  
  
  
"Are you really going back Kagome?" Shippo asked sadly, earlier that day Kagome had made the decision that she was going to leave and go back home but for some reason Shippo could sense that the idea had saddened her somehow.  
  
"I-I have to Shippo, but this time I'm afraid that I will not return, I see no point in it, there's nothing here for me I belong back home in my world"  
  
"Are you going to at least tell Inu Yasha?"  
  
"No, Why should I? He's probably to busy worshipping the ground Kikyou walks on to notice me standing there talking to him" Jealousy was written all over her face at that moment, Shippo pitied her, he knew that she was heartbroken.  
  
"But Kagome! That's not true.."  
  
"Well he'll figure it out sooner or later anyway"  
  
She stuck one foot into the river to test the temperature and quickly withdrew it with a brief shiver. "The water is freezing today" She kneeled down into the banking and dipped her hands into the freezing water. Withdrawing her hands from the water and cleaned her face with the water she captured in her hands. Sighing she stood up again, and looked down at Shippo. At that moment it was clear to the little Kitsune that she had made up her mind the only hope now was to knock some sense into Inu Yasha, hopefully in time.  
  
"When are you going to leave Kagome?"  
  
"Tomorrow night I think, so I can spend some more time with my favorite Kitsune before I leave" She winked playfully and forced a smile.  
  
"Great! Well I have to go find something to eat"  
  
"It's not that later Kagome replied and looked up at the sun, it couldn't have even been 4:00 yet.  
  
"I'm hungry" Shippo said Innocently and wandered off, not in search of food but in search of Inu Yasha. "Hurry back!" Kagome yelled after him  
  
Shippo knew just where to find him. Earlier that morning he had seen Inu Yasha further down the riverbank cleaning up. When Shippo asked him what he was doing Inu Yasha told him that he was going to spend the day with Kikyou down by some cherry tree's across the river where he and Kagome had sat just a few days ago. Eager to talk to Inu Yasha Shippo bounded towards the spot where he was suppose to be, he moved as fast as his little legs would carry him.  
  
  
  
Yes I realize it is short but I had a friend over today so it was a little hard to do this with her bugging me about being bored every five seconds so we can all blame it on her.. ^_^ its NEVER my fault . Please don't hurt me and review!! 


	6. Farewell Kagome

Yes I know we are all mad at Kikyou right now, lol, this is just so much fun, is it not? Yes I know its so frustrating, I really didn't think I was going to get this chapter updated tonight but I guess I did, isn't that just great, I don't think I'm going to get a chapter updated tomorrow though Sorry!   
  
Shippo sat in some bushes and watched Inu Yasha and Kikyou patiently, waiting for the right time to appear and talk to Inu Yasha without Kikyou interrupting them. It was quite a disgusting sight, seeing Inu Yasha wait hand and foot on Kikyou, especially since he favored Kagome over Kikyou.  
  
Inu Yasha was laying against a cherry Tree, basking in the sun it appeared that he had removed his shirt.(^_~)Kikyou was laying close beside him, holding his hand as his other hand was caressing her cheek gently. Shippo stuck his tongue out in disgust every time they would kiss. Shippo sat they're almost motionless for 30 minutes until finally Inu Yasha stood up.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Shippo shouted and jumped from the bushes landing right in front of Inu Yasha "I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Yeah?" His ears twitched in annoyance of the kitsune's presence.  
  
"Alone..please?" Shippo looked at Kikyou through the corner of his eye who was scowling at him.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Inu Yasha huffed.  
  
"It's about Kagome" Shippo whispered, but it didn't stop Kikyou from hearing him, making her anger grow. Inu Yasha sighed and looked at Kikyou who quickly wiped the look of anger off her face and smiled.  
  
"Could you excuse us for a moment please? " He asked Kikyou and forced a reassuring smile.  
  
"Where would you have me go" Her tone was that of a princess' talking to a servant, Shippo was not impressed by her arrogance.  
  
"Just go down by the river for a minute....please"  
  
Now highly annoyed Kikyou got up and slipped down the hill to the river bank. Inu Yasha sat down Indian style and stared at Shippo "What did she do now?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"She's leaving..tomorrow" Shippo frowned  
  
"Yeah? for how long?" He asked pretending he cared "Forever.."  
  
"She'll come back don't take her serious Shippo.."  
  
"Inu Yasha! She wasn't joking I know she wasn't!"  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch Shippo" Inu Yasha chuckled but Shippo was not amused and besides Shippo doesn't wear panties.  
  
"You'll be sorry Inu Yasha, when she doesn't come back you'll be sorry, when Kikyou goes back to hell where she came from...you'll be sorry and I'm not helping you anymore" and with that he left angry.  
  
  
  
1 day later  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this Kagome? You're really going to let Kikyou keep you from coming back?" Shippo asked her  
  
"Yes I'm sure..Goodbye Shippo, I'll miss you" Kagome kneeled and kissed Shippo on the nose. Shippo forced a weak smile for Kagome sake.  
  
"Farewell Kagome" And she was gone, down the well..forever.  
  
  
  
Now wait everyone before you all gang up on me this is not the end! Mwahahahaha...wait till you see . 


	7. The End

Ok everyone this WILL be the final chapter of this fan fic but you haven't gotten rid of me yet! I'm already working on an Outlaw Star fen fic so if you like Outlaw Star you can check that out in a few days. I'm also considering another Inu Yasha one but we'll see, anywho enjoy the last chapter.  
  
  
  
A year and a half later  
  
  
  
"I'm home" Kagome said, setting her school books down on the table as she walked in.  
  
"Yeah, so? Would you like an award for that?" her little brother asked. Sighing and rolling her eyes Kagome made her way to the stairs that led up to her bedroom.  
  
"Oh..Kagome a man stopped by today and asked for you" her grandfather said as he walked out into the hallway.  
  
"Really? That's weird all my friends were in school today" her eyes gleamed with puzzlement but instead of questioning her grandfather further she shrugged it off and climbed the steps towards her room.  
  
"He left a name" He grandfather called after her, "said it was Shippo" Kagome froze for a moment. Shippo she thought..that's odd why would-. Quickly she ran into her room and shut the door behind her "why would Shippo-Oh I'm being silly I'm sure there are a lot of guys named Shippo and anyway Shippo isn't a man so it cant be him" sitting down on her bed Kagome thought for a moment. "I shouldn't be talking to myself it CANT be healthy" throwing herself back on her bed she looked up at her ceiling, her life was going the way it was suppose to be "It would be silly to think of Shippo now" Kagome whispered. Kagome was getting excellent grades in school, she was extremely proud of herself and every happy. But still, she wondered I wonder what he's doing now. "Oh damn it I have to do my homework before I forget!" after searching her room for her books she finally remembered she had left them downstairs on the table.  
  
Opening her door she slipped out of her room once again, down the stairs and back over to the table where she left her books. She picked them up and just as she turned there was a knock at the door "I'll get it!" she turned back around and set her books back down on the table. She slowly reached out and turned the doorknob. The impatient person on the other side of the door knocked again. Opening the door she saw in front of her the mailman.  
  
"Did you really have to come to the door?" She asked quite annoyed.  
  
"This package needs to be signed for" he said and thrust a small package into her hands along with a clipboard and a pen. Signing quickly, and eager to get her homework done she bid the mailman goodbye, threw the package on top of the books and carried them up to her bedroom. Setting the books down on her nightstand, she sat down upon her bed once again. She removed the package from the stack of books and ripped off the brown paper wrapping. Underneath the wrapping was a small wooden box inside the box was a gold ring with an intricate design on it and a small note that read "I hope you will forgive me" and signed "An old friend" Kagome looked at the ring quizzically and slipped it on her finger. A perfect fit.  
  
"That's odd" She said to herself and twisted the ring around her finger. She did not notice that through her open window came a figure.  
  
"Do you forgive me?" Came a voice.Kagome's first reaction would have been to scream but by instinct she looked up first and saw a white hair golden eyed man.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha.." She choked out in surprise.  
  
"I was here earlier, I told your grandfather that my name was Shippo.." her began to explain. Her looked nervous as his ears began to twitch. "When I realized my mistake it was to late..You had already left" His eyes showed sincerity as he drew closer until her was at the foot of her bed "I'm so sorry, please believe me"  
  
"the ring.."  
  
"Yes I sent you the ring" a sweat drop began to form on his brow "Do you forgive me?" he asked. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, she was speechless, a million questions were racing through her mind and then she felt the moisture of his lips upon hers and she blinked and all the questions vanished. When they broke apart she spoke, her voice trembling "Yes..I forgive you" and with a weak smile Inu Yasha pulled her close and kissed her again.  
  
"I love you" He whispered into her ear  
  
"I love you too, Inu Yasha"  
  
Ahem.please review 


End file.
